


Intersecting Vows

by digitaldreams



Series: Digital's Ikesoren Week Drabbles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gifts, IkeSoren Week, IkeSoren Week 2021, In a way, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings, Sort Of, minimal dialogue, not beta read we die like greil, this is just soft gays please appreciate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Ike was never one to admire shiny or fancy objects, but there were always exceptions to every rule.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Series: Digital's Ikesoren Week Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: IkeSoren Week 2021





	Intersecting Vows

Sometimes, the best gifts were the simplest ones. 

Ike found himself sitting on the bed that he was sharing with Soren in the local inn. The mercenaries were taking on a contract in a town far from their regular base of operations, and the clients had offered them a place to stay, so they had followed up on that as opposed to camping. Ike personally didn’t mind either way, but there was one thing that he was happy about involving this mission. 

There was a store in the local town that was selling jewelry. Ike normally wouldn’t have given such a place so much as a second glance, but he found himself drawn to it. There was a ring stationed in the window with a golden band and a gentle emerald positioned among elaborate swirls. As soon as he began to stare, he couldn’t look away. Every part of it reminded him of Soren for reasons that he couldn’t describe. 

Ike’s affections for Soren were far from being a secret. In fact, all of the mercenaries had made a few jokes about it in the past, though Shinon was the only one who ever meant anything by it. Mist and Mia both snickered about when Ike was finally going to propose. After all, it had been three years since the end of the Goddess War, three years since Ike and Soren first began to allow their affections to thrive, and neither one of them had done much publicly to display their relationship. 

Ike had been considering it for a while, but seeing the ring in the shop’s window had been too tempting for him to resist. He felt on top of the world when he made his way back to the room he and Soren were sharing, and he was thankful as could be that Soren was out working on inventory for the coming mission. It gave Ike more time to admire the small ring and how incredible it would look wrapped around Soren’s finger. 

A knock came at the door, gentle yet effective, and Ike glanced up, knowing already who was responsible. He would recognize that sound anywhere. Sure enough, the confirmation of Soren’s return came when the door swung open and showed the small tactician standing on the other side. His dark hair flowed behind him, and he barely looked up from the paper in his hand as he shut the door once again. Ike scrambled to hide the ring, clenching his hand into a tight fist. He could feel the stone leaving an imprint upon his palm. 

Soren set down the page that had previously attracted his attention on the nearby desk, and he glanced up to see Ike’s stressed expression. “Is something the matter?” he questioned, already knowing the answer. Soren could see through Ike like he was made of glass. Most people found Ike to be unreadable and stoic, but Soren knew far better than that. Ike was aware of such, and keeping secrets from Soren was damn near impossible as a result. His friend simply knew too much about him. 

It was this knowledge that motivated Ike to slowly open his fingers to show the ring resting within. Soren, always attentive to details, noticed the small shift as soon as it began. His gaze fell downwards, and for the first time in what felt like a century, his eyes went wide with shock. He looked back up to Ike, stripped bare of his previous solemnity in the blink of an eye. It was a sober expression, a plea for honesty and byproduct of years of distrusting that had left their mark upon the one that Ike cared for so deeply. 

“I got this for you,” Ike finally managed to force himself to say. He knew that in most situations, lovers would passionately declare their affection for one another, sparing no details as to the depth of their love. However, Ike had never been particularly skilled with words. Elincia was far more powerful when it came to poetry, and Mia was a storyteller to be envied on many levels. Perhaps this was one reason that he struggled so much where politics were concerned. 

Ike’s weakness with prose wasn’t something that Soren had ever minded though. In fact, the two had been perfectly content to operate in silence at times, simply enjoying being in the same room as one another. The quiet was just as valuable to them as the moments where they spoke openly. Their affections were understood even in silence, whether it be from a brief moment of eye contact, a fleeting smile, or brushing shoulders as they passed one another in the hall. 

Soren understood all of this and more as he stared down at the ring. When he finally did respond, a grin slipped its way onto his features. Soren was known for his serious nature, but Ike loved the way that Soren’s face lit up when he saw true joy despite his stoicism. Ike’s entire body seemed to relax at the small shift, and he reached out to take Soren’s hand in his own before slipping the ring onto his partner’s finger. 

It fit perfectly, and Ike found himself holding up Soren’s hand briefly to admire his handiwork. Soren glanced back at Ike over his shoulder, and the two shared another brief smile before their attention returned to the ring. “I’ll get you one too,” Soren finally said after a lengthy pause that seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. 

Ike didn’t need one. He knew just how much Soren loved him without any physical manifestation of appreciation. However, this didn’t mean that he was opposed to the idea. It wasn’t necessary, but he wasn’t going to object to it. In fact, it felt incredible to simply imagine telling the world with simple steel that he and Soren loved one another above all else. 

Ike pulled Soren in a bit closer, and Soren settled into the space between Ike’s legs and torso easily. He was light, and Ike barely felt the weight of his companion because of their differences in size. He allowed Soren to drop his hand to his lap, but neither one of their gazes ever left the emerald that rested at the center of delicate gold intricacies. 

Ike’s fingers slipped around Soren’s easily, and he offered a brief squeezing gesture. Soren returned it before both of them fell still once again. In speech and in silence, they still loved one another, and such a fact would remain true for the rest of time no matter what anyone did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing fluff? The overlord of angst writing fluff? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> I'm going to be honest and say that I had no idea what I was going to be doing with today's prompt at first. I stared at it for a long time and wondered what I was supposed to do with it. I just didn't have any ideas. I decided to do some research into title ideas, and as soon as I latched onto my plan for the piece name, everything just fell into place. 
> 
> I said in the tags of this chapter that it was canon divergence, but only to an extent. By that, I mean that Ike doesn't leave and set out for continents unknown after Radiant Dawn in this. It's probably my least favorite aspect of Tellius, if I'm being honest, and I didn't think that it was a very fitting way for Ike's story to end given how oriented in family he's shown himself to be. He thinks of the mercenaries as family, and he did so much to avenge Greil's death and learn more about him. Plus, there's the way that he promised Mist back in Path of Radiance that he wouldn't leave her the way that their parents did. It's entirely a preference thing, and I'm not trying to knock people who do enjoy this ending for him, but it's personally not my cup of tea, so I changed it. Why? My fic, my rules. Besides, it doesn't have much bearing on the plot either way aside from a few mentions that you could easily shift if you wanted to look at it from a different perspective. So yeah. There's that. 
> 
> Keeping with the theme of Tellius names for things being used as piece titles, "Intersecting Vows" is the name of part three in Radiant Dawn. It's a bit broader than just skill names or chapter names like I've previously been doing, but it was too perfect to pass up on. Plus, it's a badass title. Tellius (specifically Radiant Dawn) did not hold back when making the chapter names great. 
> 
> That should be about it for today's piece. I'll be back tomorrow with day six! I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
